Forget And Forgive
by crimsonara
Summary: "A night he'd never forget." ...Or would he? AkuRoku.


**Kay. I'm back alive now! Time to get back in the swing of things! (I was neko3343, changed it to something else, gave up and decided to start over. More info in my profile.)**

**Sooo... With this fic, there's not too much to say, other than a couple reasons to try not to kill me:**

** - First yaoi/shounen-ai fic, but I've been really into it for a while. And general yaoi rule: **** Don't like? Don't read.**

** - With the exception of 358/2 Days, I haven't played Kingdom Hearts in YEARS.**

** - I haven't written in forever. Thought about it A LOT, never did.**

**Now that that's out of the way, I've just gotta point out that I DON'T OWN KH, NEVER WILL, and now it's story time people!**

* * *

**Forget and Forgive**

- c h a p t e r . o n e -

_Three hundred and twenty three days. And aside from a few harsh words in defense of his closest friends, perfectly innocent._

Roxas turned over a few times in his bed. He wasn't sure what, but something just didn't want him getting any sleep. He sat up, letting his face become part of the thread of light that the ever-growing moon outside the window had cast across his bed.

"Hello?" he called softly into the darkness. "...Is someone there?"

"Of course!" smiled a voice, as a pair of familiar emerald eyes popped into the light, accompanied by a few red spikes.

"God, Axel!" the blond laughed. "You scared the crap outta me! ... Don't do that...!" he muttered sheepishly laying back down.

"Aww, why nooott?" Axel teased.

Roxas rolled slightly to one side and shrugged. "...'Cause I'm trying to sleep, I guess? ...What do you want anyways?" he asked.

Axel looked at him with a smirk that he seemed to miss. "Words won't do it."

The change in his friend's tone cause Roxas to gain a slight bit of awareness. "Hmm? Whaddya mean?"

"Ohhh nothing..." Axel sat down slowly at Roxas' feet.

"Mmm... whatever..." Roxas shrugged it off and let himself start falling back asleep...

He brushed at the side of his head, noticing that the redhead had begun lightly nibbling on his ear. "Stop, that tickles..." Roxas giggled lightly. He felt Axel's breath hovering just above the side of his head, and then his neck, and jumped a bit when he felt his cold lips on the side of his neck. "A-axel..?" he asked shakily.

No answer.

Instead, his question was followed by the sound of a zipper - a long one - which Roxas assumed was Axel's Organization coat.

Axel wasn't playing anymore.

Roxas shook as Axel pressed his long, thin form against his much more childish one.

"Axel..." he said again, this time hoping for a real answer.

Still nothing.

"Axel, stop." Roxas said firmly. The older male on top of him paused, and looked at him with an indistinguishable look in his eyes. Roxas could definitely catch hints of annoyance, but that wasn't the whole story.

A wide grin spread across Axel's lips, causing a chill to run down Roxas' back. He pressed his lips against the boy's, pulling him closer each of the many times he tried to pull away.

He pulled his head back enough to see the boy's blonde-framed face. Terror, as well as other things, had streaked itself through Roxas' bright blue eyes, and in tears down his face. "Axel, stop.." he plead again.

"Aw, Rox..." Axel "comforted" him, the insincerity clear in his voice. "Don't cry..." he whispered running a gloved hand down Roxas' face. "Besides..." he started, his tone becoming much less kind as he moved his face towards Roxas' ear...

"We both know you don't want me to."

Roxas let the tears fall down his face as he realized the truth in the statement.

Axel grinned devilishly. Again. "Now that we _both _know where this stands..." he trailed off. Roxas, who was now crying like a baby, was obviously not listening.

He shrugged it off and carried on.

Axel watched Roxas' lips and waited, impatiently, for an opening. _There_.

With a slight gasp, Roxas' sobbing subsided and he stared quietly at his best friend... _"Best friend"... _The phrase rolled around in his mind only for a moment. He heard another zipper - his.

"Axel..." Not even Roxas was sure if he was pleading or ...begging.

Axel assumed the latter of course. He quickly undid another pair of zippers, and gave Roxas' a night that - as desperately as he'd want to - he'd never forget.

* * *

**This first chapter was supposed to be longer, but honestly, I kinda gave up on it (it's supposed to be about three times this long but it's been sitting around for months sooo...)**

**I always have an issue with it saving things. Awhile ago, it was those line things, now it's underlines. If it's gonna give me the option, it should save it. It saves bold and italic just fine, so I don't see what the deal is...**


End file.
